The story with a happy ending
by I wanna buy a life please
Summary: A story with a happy ending because love really is all that it is cracked up to be.


_A story with a happy ending because love really is all that it is cracked up to be. _

**The first chapter of the story with a happy ending-**

_He cheated on me,_ was all I could think of. That stupid bastard cheated on me. That stupid jerk face slept with another woman because I was not wiling to give him my virginity. That stupid son of a bitch. That no good-

My thoughts were stopped abruptly because I could not, for some unfathomable reason, think up of a bad enough curse word to use on him that would describe how horrible he was.

But oh well, who cares. I, of course, did not. He was out of my life now. I would never see him ever again for the rest of my life.

After catching that son of a bitch in midst of the 'act,' I fled to the comfort of my rusty old truck and drove home to grab all my belongings. I did not give Charlie a reason for my leaving. _He_ could tell whatever story he wanted to.

However, I swore my revenge.

_Jacob Black, I swear on my future grave, I will kick your ass someday in the future when I accidentally bump into you again. You will know what it is like to feel pain. _

To be honest, I was not a very violent person. I only hated it whenever people lie to me or pressure me to do something that I do not want.

I was pressured into that relationship anyway and I was not happy about that. I did not like him in that way, but to please Charlie, I gave in. Now, I regretted giving in. I was starting to get comfortable around him and what happens? He cheated on me.

That no good son of a bitch was going to be damned straight to hell.

I was currently in Chicago. I did not plan to go to Chicago at all. I guess fate must have seen my desperation and guided me to Chicago. I did not know what I was going to do here, but I knew I was not going back to Forks.

I had to find a place to stay. I needed to find a job. I needed many things but that would be for later on when I had a place to stay and some food in my stomach.

Everything was busy and wild in Chicago. Well, at least the weather was. The wind blew strong, whistling freely as I drove slowly through the traffic filled streets.

I finally found a quiet park and turned towards it when I heard a loud screech and the honking of a horn. I turned my head quickly towards the sound, however, I was too slow.

Suddenly, everything went black.

_A break to the next scene which is sometime in the future._

_Beep. Beep. Beep._An annoying beeping sound echoed in the distance with a constant beat.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Oh shut up!_ I thought, irritated by the annoying thing. I let out a frustrated sigh and heard the shuffling of feet. I winced in pain that the simple little sigh had given me.

"Isabella, are you alright? Can you hear me?" a velvety voice asked me, worried laced in his words.

_Who the hell was calling me 'Isabella?'_ I thought, grimacing at the name. I did not like it when people used my full name instead of calling me 'Bella.'

I let out a pained groan, which literally caused my pain and opened my eyes slowly. A bright white light greeted me and blinded me for a moment. I tried to bring my arm up to cover my eyes, but a sharp pain ran through my arm.

_Am I in heaven? It is more than likely that I am in hell. Heaven should not hurt so much,_ I thought as my eyes adjusted painfully to the brightly lit white room.

"Dad, I think she is awake," the velvety voice called to his dad.

_Why would he call for his dad?_ I thought to myself as I opened my eyes all the way to meet two bright green orbs. It took awhile for my brain to register the fact that they were eyes. Eyes that belonged to the most beautiful person on earth, no in the universe of universes. (You all know what Edward looks like, yes? If so, then let us move on.)

"Isabella, are you alright?" he asked, concern full in his eyes but all I could do was staring at him, confused as to why he was here. Then I began to wonder, 'where is here actually?'

"Where am I?" I asked the beautiful man groggily.

"I am terribly sorry. You were involve in a car accident that if my fault. I am terribly sorry. I promise you, I will pay for all you medical expenses and for the repair of your car. I am so sorry. I wish there is someway for you to forgive me. I will do everything possible," he rambled on and on. I would not have minded to listen to his beautiful voice all day long, however, I was starting to get a headache.

"Alright, please be quiet. My head is killing me," I mumbled and closed my eyes, however, when I did, all I saw was his face. The beautiful man's face instead of Jacob's. What did it mean? I did not know…

* * *

**Hello my lovlies. I am doing very well, my internet has just turned on so yay! I hope you enjoy this story. I had the idea when I was laying on my bed, begging for sleep to come. Good bye. **


End file.
